One Day
by msemmaaa
Summary: "It's not. I can't just be your friend. I know you have moved on, b-but I haven't and… To do that, I need to not see you for a while." The 10 first years of Finn and Rachel's relationship. One shot. Inspired by One Day. No character death.


_June 8th 2012_

She's only going because Tina practically begs her to. For once they are actually invited to a real party at Noah Puckerman's house. Tina has this whole good girl/bad boy thing for him, something Rachel has never understood. Noah Puckerman is probably the biggest jerk in the senior class, and she would rather break her strict vegan diet than go out with him. But she promised and she doesn't back out. It's her last night in Lima after all, and she's supposed to enjoy herself like other teenagers do, with alcohol and strangers. Or something like that. Besides, someone needs to look after Tina.

They went shopping for their dresses together the week before graduation, and now as they step into the crowded hallway, she starts regretting her daring decision. The black dress she's wearing is far too short and she thinks Tina overdid her eyeliner quite a bit. At least her hair looks nice. She keeps a grip on Tina's wrist as they make their way through the living room, looking for an empty spot to stand on. Suddenly Noah shows up out of nowhere and Tina starts playing with her hair and accepts the drink he offers her. Rachel rolls her eyes and looks around. What is she even doing here? She has to catch a train to New York at 11 am. She could be at home preparing herself.

She finds the drink table a few minutes after Tina ditched her and went upstairs with Noah. She really hopes her friend knows what she's doing. She fills her cup with something pink that tastes really good, and only after a couple of cups she feels a little less bothered by it all. She sort of sways awkwardly in the back, watching people making fools of themselves. It's actually entertaining.

"Can you believe that guy had straight A's?"

She looks to her right, and her heart jumps a bit. Finn Hudson. They have, no, _had_ English together. He was always in the back with Noah and the rest of the popular guys. But he isn't like that. He's smart. And seems sweet. Of course he's attractive as well, with this kind of boyish but incredibly masculine appearance. He's sexy. And she's noticed. She follows his gaze to Artie Abrams and a giggle leaves her mouth as she watches the football team gathered around his wheelchair, cheering him on while he's chugging beer like there is no tomorrow.

"I guess he's finally free."

She feels his eyes on her, and her cheeks get a little warm. She's always nervous around boys, him in particular. He chuckles.

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

She gazes at him shyly, watches him drink from whatever he has in his cup. He lowers it and she catches him checking her out. At least she thinks he's checking her out. Kind of hopes he is, too.

"You having a good time?"

She doesn't want to lie.

"Not really."

He laughs again and there's a dimple on his cheek and she feels like the room gets hotter by the second.

"Yeah, me neither."

He takes a look around and then his fingers are brushing her arm.

"You wanna go outside?"

* * *

"When I was younger, I used to say that one of those stars up there in the sky was me."

The grass is a little uncomfortable against her bare legs and shoulders, but she doesn't mind. Maybe it's because he's right there next to her, so close so that his arm is pressed against her own. His other arm is behind his head. There's an unlit cigarette resting between his lips. He's trying to stop, he told her. She told him that smoking ruins your singing voice. He laughed and thanked her for giving him an excuse for his bad singing.

"Yeah, you're always like, signing your name with a gold star sticker at the end, right?"

She looks up at him.

"How did you know that?"

He titles his chin so that he can look down at her, the corner of his mouth curling upwards. "You basically signed up for all clubs."

She blushes and laughs a little.

"I suppose I did."

His pinkie brushes hers.

"How come you didn't try out for the football team?"

She knows he's joking, and she feels like there's hundreds of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

"I did. They told me that if they needed someone to play the ball, I was their girl."

He laughs so hard that the cigarette slips out of his mouth and onto the grass. She rolls onto her stomach and picks it up, inspects it.

"You wanna try?"

Her eyes grow wide and she shakes her head, dropping it back on the grass.

"Like I said, it ruins your voice. I'll be on my way to New York tomorrow and I already have two auditions booked next week."

He raises his eyebrows, but not in a rude way. He looks impressed.

"Wow. That's totally cool."

No one besides her dads has ever understood before.

"You really think so?"

He nods and places his hand on the back of her neck, right between her shoulder blades. He plays with her hair. She wants to bury her face in his t-shirt.

"Yeah. I think it's super cool that you're so confident about your future. That's good when you're in that business, right?"

She nods and smiles and he smiles back.

"What are you going to do?"

She's glad she has bangs now, because she can sort of hide beneath it as she shyly waits for him to answer. He looks up at the sky for a moment, before he looks back at her.

"I'm enlisting."

She blinks.

"In the army?"

He nods, and there's a deep look in his eyes that has her unable to look away.

"Aren't you scared?"

He seems to think about that for a while, his lips pursed, a small line on his forehead. She reaches up before she can stop herself. Her fingertip runs over his skin, soothes it out. His eyes soften.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm a little scared."

She senses that it makes him a little embarrassed to admit, but she just sighs and rolls onto her side, still facing him.

"That's alright. I'm only going to New York and I'm terrified."

He watches her and then rolls onto his side too, scooting a little lower so that their faces are in the same level. He's so tall. Or is she so short?

"I guess that's part of what makes it worth it, you know? If you're scared and do it anyway, it feels good in the end."

She searches his eyes quietly, feels how close he is.

"You think it will be good in the end for you?"

"You mean if I think I'll come back?"

"Yeah."

His finger brushes a curl of hair behind her ear, and then lingers on her cheek. There's a glow in his eyes that makes her… happy.

"Totally."

She leans in and kisses him. He cups her head and brings her closer. His tongue tastes like beer. Her fingers tingle when she touches his face. She has only kissed two boys before and it's nothing compared to this. It's warm and nice and she feels like she could do this forever. But they can't. She pulls away a little.

"You're going to be in the army."

"And you're going to New York."

"We probably shouldn't kiss."

She moves to sit up and he follows.

"Maybe one day, huh?"

She smiles and looks down at her hands in her lap, her cheeks pink. Yes, maybe one day.

"We could be friends."

She shrugs. He grins a little and nods, extending his hand. She takes it and shakes it.

"Friends."

When she gets on the train that will take her to New York the next morning, she has a folded up note with his cellphone number and email address in her pocket.

* * *

_June 8__th__ 2013_

He sees her almost instantly as the bus enters the parking lot. Partly it's because of her bright yellow dress that makes her stand out in the group of people waiting. But it's also because of the huge sign with his name that she's holding up. A couple of the other guys chuckle, but he just grins and waves. She sees him and starts jumping. His heart swells. She looks so happy.

The bus comes to a stop and everyone starts making their way out. He has his duffle bag over his shoulder as he steps off the bus but it drops to the ground when a yellow flash results in a woman in his arms. She smells like flowers. He buries her face in her hair and lifts her off the ground.

She takes him to her small apartment so that he can change out of his uniform and take a shower. When he comes out into the kitchen/living room area, she's waiting for him at the table. She makes him try some coffee, and pouts when he frowns after one sip.

"It's better than the coffee I had in Georgia."

That's kind of lame because you don't really expect to find good coffee in the army anyway, but it makes her smile. She asks about the army and he tells her how he's doing. He asks her how she's liking it here and she lights up and tells him about her school.

Honestly, they both already know the answers. They have been keeping steady contact for a year. She's the only one besides his mom that he has sent postcards to. They talked on Skype on the weekends, when they both were free. She sent him care packages at the start of every month. Mostly they were filled with candy and cookies. A couple of magazines. Some batteries (because you can never be safe enough) and socks (because I don't want your feet to be cold). But his favorite part of the package was the CD she recorded of herself singing. One new collection of songs every month. He'd had an old portable CD player with him, and most nights he had been lulled to sleep by her beautiful voice.

She wants him to come out with her that night and she tells him to be ready at nine sharp. He ends up sitting on the couch watching ESPN and waiting for her. She comes out in a silky robe and holds up two dresses.

"Which one you do like the most?"

He's not really good at girl clothes, but he can tell that she will look good in either one.

"You know you'll look sexy in any of those, right?"

She blushes and drops her head for a moment but he can still see the smile on her face. She ends up picking the red one, and it goes pretty low on her back, he notices. He likes it.

She introduces him to her best friend Kurt at the bar. He's cool and they hit off right away.

"She really likes you."

He looks away from Rachel's back as she slips into the bathroom, and meets Kurt's amused gaze.

"I really like her too."

"How long are you staying?"

He sighs a little and plays with his bottle.

"Have to go back on Friday. I'm going to Ohio to see my mom before I go back, so…"

"Only a couple of days."

He nods, and Kurt nudges his arm.

"Make them count."

* * *

She's drunk when they walk back to her place. Not like, super drunk and unable to walk. Just tipsy. She's holding his arm and her cheek is resting against him and it feels really nice. When they enter the hall, he helps her take off her thin jacket and turns to hang it up.

"I'm so glad you could come and see me."

Her voice is soft, and he turns slowly to look at her. She has this look in her eyes, and she walks closer to him. Her hand brushes his chest. He touches her elbow.

"Me too."

Her other hand touches his cheek, fingers spreading over his skin.

"I worry about you, you know. A lot."

His skin is burning under her palm. He wants to touch her, hold her. Kiss her.

She kisses him first. Her lips are soft and warm, so much more than he remembers. The feeling he has held onto for a year is now replaced with something stronger. He wraps his arms around her, draws her to him. Her tongue tangles with his. He backs her up against the wall and she whimpers. He wants to rip her dress off. He wants to kiss every single spot of her skin. She's warm and there and he just _wants_ her. He pulls back a little and her hot breath tickles his lips. She strokes his face with both hands and looks at him like he's everything she wants.

But he can't be. Because he's going back. He's leaving again. Nothing has changed. She tries to kiss him again, but he drops his head a little. She kisses his cheek, presses her hand against the other one.

"It's okay."

"No. I'm leaving tomorrow night."

He hears her breath shake a little.

"I know. That is why I want this, now."

She kisses his neck. He moans lowly and she buries further, curls her fingers in his shirt as she sucks on his collarbone. He's hard as a rock, and it would be so easy to just give in. But he doesn't want it to be like this. He gently pulls away and takes her hands in his own. Her eyes get a little glassy.

"Don't you want me like that?"

He squeezes his eyes shut for a second.

"Of course I do. I… I think about you, _a lot_."

He swallows and she bits her bottom lip and her thumb presses against his knuckle.

"I think about you too."

"But we can't do this now. I'm going back and you have your life here and… It's not the right time."

She is quiet, her eyes on the ground. He's afraid she's gonna ask him to leave. But then she speaks in a calm voice.

"Today is not some day."

He agrees lowly. She tucks her head in under his chin and they stand wrapped in each other's arms for what feels like hours. Then she murmurs that they should go to bed.

She pulls his arm tightly around her and he nuzzles her neck. Her bare feet rest against his legs. Her hair tickles his face. She's quiet for so long that he thinks she's fallen asleep, but then she titles her head.

"Don't tell Kurt this… But you are my best friend."

He smiles against her shoulder. "You're mine."

Her eyes are pretty when she's happy.

* * *

_June 8__th__ 2014_

"You know I usually don't condone violence or wish harm on anyone, but I want him to get eaten by a lion."

She hears his chuckle on the other end of the line, and she pouts, even though he obviously can't see her.

"_Well then it's a good thing that 9 out of 10 New Yorkers own at least one lion."_

He's teasing her, and she tries not to laugh but fails.

"I'll bring him to the Zoo. He won't suspect a thing."

"_You're scarier when I'm not around."_

She drops down onto her bed and clutches the phone a little closer to her ear.

"Then maybe you should be around."

She hears someone yelling something and some loud noises. She sits up, her heart in her throat.

"Is something wrong?"

The noise gets more distant, and she still hears his breathing in her ear.

"_Nah, just some training. We got a bunch of new guys here today. What did you say before?"_

She sighs and lies back against her pillows, looking up at the ceiling.

"I just wish you were here, that's all."

He is silent for a little while.

"_Me too. We're working really hard and it's still kind of intense because of the bombing last week. I feel good about helping people you know. But I really… I really miss you."_

She feels a lump growing in her throat and she blinks.

"I miss you. So much."

Her voice trembles and she knows he can hear it no matter how bad the reception is.

"_Hey. Don't be sad, Rach. You're gonna be on Broadway!"_

"Off-Broadway."

"_Still, you're finally gonna get to show the world how awesome you are."_

She smiles sadly, her eyes falling on the picture of them that she has framed on her nightstand. She wonders if he looks the same. Her hair is longer now. His is probably shorter.

"When do you think you'll get to go back?"

"_Rach…"_

She hears the soft sadness in his voice. Her heart hurts.

"I just want to know when I will get to see my best friend in person again. It's been a year, Finn."

"_I know. And if I could, I'd be right there with you."_

She smiles a little.

"I kind of feel like you are."

Her hand rests on her chest, feels her heart. She wonders if his is beating just as hard. His voice is low and soft, and it sends warmth through her entire body.

"_Me too."_

* * *

_June 8__th__ 2015_

He nervously adjusts his tie for what feels like the 100th time. It probably is. But he kind of thinks he's allowed to be nervous. She doesn't know that he's here. Her dads know he wants it to be a surprise, so they haven't told her. His leg aches again and Kurt offers him the crutches. He shakes his head. He wants to be standing when she comes out. He feels his mom's hand on his back.

The doors open and people start filling the hall. He spots her before she sees him. She's just as beautiful as she was on the stage a few minutes ago. His chest aches. She sees her dads and lights up. She hugs them tightly. Then she freezes. Her eyes lock with his. He sends her a small, crooked smile. She slowly steps back from them. Her hand covers her mouth. He sees that she's about to cry.

"Finn?"

Her voice is small. He takes a tentative step closer, limping slightly.

"Hey."

She's in his arms just a moment later. He feels her tears against his skin as she presses her face in his neck. He hugs her so tight, his own eyes burning. He presses them shut and murmurs her name against her ear. Her eyes are red and swollen when she cups his face.

"I hate you for not telling me you were coming home."

Her voice is small and shaky, and her fingers are running over his skin, like she's still trying to grasp that he's really there. He strokes her back, regrets not telling her. He knows how worried she's been.

"I'm sorry."

She sniffles and shakes her head and hugs him again.

* * *

She's cuddled up against him in her bed that night. Her fingertips are running over his jaw and he's telling her about it. How he was shot in the thigh by an attacker. How he almost bleed out. How he spent the past couple of months at a hospital in Georgia, unable to be sent home. She knows all this, but she has never heard it from him.

"I've never been more afraid in my entire life."

Her voice is small, and she's looking at him like _that_, like it hurts _so_ much to even think about it. He touches her face, and she presses her nose against his palm.

"When your mom called, a-and told me you were badly injured, I-I thought I was going to die."

She kisses his palm, not once but four times, and he sees a tear on her cheek. He leans up and kisses the wet spot. She opens her eyes and stares down at him.

"Before they found me, when I thought I was going to die… The only thing I could think about was you."

She kisses him. It's not a small peak. Her mouth covers his completely, her tongue strokes his own. Her fingers press into the skin of his cheeks. He draws her as close on top of him as she can get. He's panting for air when she breaks away, her chest heaving. The pad of her thumb runs over his bottom lip.

Then she leans down and kisses his jaw. He shudders as her mouth explores his neck. He's hard against her thigh. Her hand covers the front of his pants. He's trembling by the time she has his pants undone, her hot breath all over him. His fists clutch the sheets. Her mouth is warm and wet and he feels like he's going to pass out. She sucks gently. He releases the sheets and touches her head. His fingers run over her hair. She looks up at him. Her eyes are soft. He comes.

She does too, later. Four times.

* * *

_June 8__th__ 2016_

The music is loud. Almost too loud. She can feel the beat in her entire body. She doesn't know why she's here. She wants to go home. She wants to go home to him. But he's not there anymore. And that's why she's here. She would cry if there were any tears left. Instead she drinks. He would be so disappointed, if he saw her now.

All she can see is that look on his face when she told him it was over. That broken, hurt, disappointed look in his eyes. Because he asked her to choose between him and Broadway. Between being his girl and being famous. And she made the wrong choice. She knows she's been a horrible girlfriend. That fame has changed her. She forgot his birthday because it was the same day as they were going to do a big TV interview. She didn't remember until she came home late that night. She doesn't even think she remembered to apologize. He deserves better.

She pukes behind some bushes. Kurt takes her home and puts her to bed.

"I want Finn."

She's staring at the wall, tears in her eyes, clutching his pillow in her arms. Kurt is stroking her hair, a sad look on his face.

"I know you do."

She wonders if the hole in her heart is ever going to leak.

* * *

_June 8__th__ 2017_

"Hey, tall guy!"

Finn halts just outside the lecture hall and turns his head. The blonde woman reaches him, and holds out his notebook. He sighs and takes it.

"Thanks. Third time I forget it."

She laughs and he feels a light stir in his chest. She's pretty. He frees his right hand and offers it with a smile.

"I'm Finn."

She looks at his hand and then she's looking at him and it's nice to have someone smiling at him like that again.

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

He lingers his fingers against hers.

"You wanna do something?"

"Sure."

He grins.

* * *

_June 8__th__ 2018_

She spends two hours getting ready. She curls her hair and wears the yellow dress he likes. She digs out the perfume she hasn't worn for at least a year. He likes that one too. She's nervous. Ever since her fathers picked her up at the airport and told her they invited Finn and his mom to the annual barbecue she hasn't been able to think about anything else.

She hasn't spoken to him for two years, but it feels like twelve. It's not like she's been single the whole time. She's dated a few guys. But nothing serious. Nothing like what they had. She's pretty sure she won't ever have that with anyone else.

She sees him instantly when he walks through the gates and enters the backyard. He has his mom on his arm and he's smiling and he looks better than he ever has. She gently steps towards them, suddenly feeling shy. Carole lights up.

"Rachel, sweetie!"

She hugs her and gently looks at Finn over her shoulder. He sends her a small smile. She swallows and smiles weakly.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Carole goes to find her dads, and leaves them standing awkwardly. She lets out a little breath and lowers her head.

"I… I miss you."

He's silent for a while, and she feels her heart begin to pound. She looks up at him again. His eyes soften and he sighs a little.

"I miss you too."

* * *

She gently puts her cheek on his shoulder. After a moment, she feels the weight of his cheek against the top of her head. She closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice is small.

"Rachel, you don't need to-"

"Yes, I do. I hurt you, I… I hurt myself. Broadway, everything… It was too much too soon. I was too young and it went completely over my head."

She lifts her head and turns so that she can see his face.

"It made me lose sight of what was most important in my life."

She hesitates, but gently lifts her hand from her lap and places it on his cheek. Her voice drops to a whisper.

"You were. You _are_."

She tries to read his face, but he looks so… conflicted. She gently wets her lips with her tongue. His eyes drop. An electric feeling tickles her stomach. She leans in slowly. Just as her lips are about to brush his, he pulls back.

"I can't."

She drops her hand, her heart hammering against her ribs.

"I-I'm rushing you, I'm being too forward-"

"No, it's not that."

His voice sounds a little sad, distant. She looks down at her lap.

"Then what is it?"

"I have a girlfriend."

It's like someone has dropped a bucket of ice cold water over her.

"Her name is Quinn and we just got an apartment together."

"Oh."

She feels dizzy and like the vegan sausage she ate earlier is on its way back up again. His eyes are on her.

"Rach, I'm sorry-"

"No, it's alright! I'm so happy for you!"

She wraps her arms around his neck, furiously blinking to push back the tears. When she pulls back, her hands squeezing his shoulders, she's wearing a huge smile.

"Can I meet her?"

He looks surprised, and studies her for a while. Then she watches the lines in his face soften. A small, sad smile crosses his face. He understands. She doesn't want to be apart again.

"Of course. I think she'd love to meet you."

She cries herself to sleep that night.

* * *

_June 8__th__ 2019_

"Please let me set you up!"

He tenses as he looks up from his laptop and watches Quinn and Rachel enter the living area.

"Quinn, I've told you that I'm grateful for the offer, but I'm not interested."

He feels his chest ease up in relief, and he turns back to the screen.

"But I have the perfect guy for you! His name is Brody, and he's interested in music. I think he's been on Broadway."

"Brody Weston!?"

He tenses up again. Why did she say his name like that? He glances up again to see Rachel's eyes wide and interested. A sour feeling enters his stomach.

"You know him?"

"I saw him in a show my first week in New York. I remember because he was incredibly talented."

He googles the name. The dude looks like a total douche.

"So you'll go out with him?"

Before Rachel has a chance to answer, he cuts in.

"Why don't we make it a double date thing? Might be less awkward."

Quinn and Rachel both look surprised. He doesn't really know why he said that either. Quinn is constantly trying to get him to go out with other couples, and he always finds excuses not to. But this Brody guy might try to sleep with Rachel. He has the look. It makes him pissed just to think about. He needs to be there.

"If that's alright with you, Rachel."

Quinn smiles at him, like she's glad he's finally listening. He feels a little guilty. Rachel eyes are a little narrowed. He avoids them, because she has this way of reading him that sometimes gets him in trouble.

"Okay. Let's do it."

* * *

He is right, Brody is a douche. The problem though, is that Rachel doesn't seem to see it. Because she's all over him, giggling at his lame jokes about himself, playing with her hair, letting him touch her hand on the table. Quinn is holding his hand and she squeezes it and winks at him. Because she thinks they are happy about this. He's not happy about this at all. Rachel is his best friend and he doesn't want her to end up with some self-centered bastard with 3 % body fat. She deserves more, someone whose first word to her isn't, "wow, you look smoking hot."

He tells himself he isn't jealous. That it doesn't bother him that this guy is famous and clearly works out eight hours a day. That he isn't silently comparing his own ongoing studies to become a kindergarten teacher to Brody's long list of acting jobs. That it doesn't make him feel sick to see Rachel looking at him like that. It does though, and he has never been good at handling jealousy well.

"So Brody, Rachel tells me that you were amazing in Moulin Rouge."

The fact that Quinn is trying so hard to pair them up just irritates him further. Brody smirks. He wants to punch it off his face, so his fingers clutch harder around his glass to resist the urge.

"I was."

"How come you're not doing that anymore?"

He sees Rachel tense up a little across the table. She used to say that she always could tell how he was feeling and what mood he was in just by looking at his face and hearing his voice. She's staring at him warningly. Brody shrugs.

"Got some movie offers. Hollywood is where it's at these days, you know."

"So you basically sold yourself."

"Finn!"

Quinn is grasping his arm, frowning at him. Rachel doesn't say anything, and Brody looks a little taken aback.

"No, there were just more opportunities for me there."

He knows he should shut up now. But it's like he can't.

"Too bad Rachel hates Hollywood and the people there. She didn't tell you? She would rather leave the acting business than selling herself out for crappy roles."

Quinn's nails dig into his arm. Brody looks at Rachel with a frown. But Rachel is staring right at him. There is something in her eyes that makes his stomach knot up.

"Is that true, Rachel?"

Rachel is still staring at him and he sees her bottom lip begin to tremble. He feels like a fucking jerk. She grabs her purse and stands up. She quietly thanks Brody for the company, and then leaves. Quinn is glaring at him. He ignores her and hurries after Rachel.

He reaches her just outside the restaurant, but when he touches her shoulder, she flinches and pushes him off. She's never done that before.

"Rach, I'm sorry-"

"No!"

She turns around in her pretty red dress and he feels a pang in his heart when he sees that she's crying.

"I can't do this anymore, Finn!"

His breath halts.

"D-Do what?"

She buries her face in her hands with a frustrated whimper, and then she drops them.

"I can't be your_ friend_ anymore. I can't be that girl who spends every day waiting for you to… I can't do _this_ anymore. You have a girlfriend, Finn! You're not supposed to do this!"

He feels like he's slowly drowning. She has never yelled at him like this before.

"Do what? Rachel I don't-"

"Either you want me or you don't."

She whimpers the words, tears running down her face. He lowers his head and tries to remind himself to breathe. His chest feels so tight.

"You can't be with her and still act like… Like a jealous boyfriend when someone takes interest in me. Y-You can't say I'm your friend and then look at me like-like I'm more when we're alone. I can't take it anymore."

She's touching her heart now, and he's fighting the lump that's closing his throat.

"Don't you think I know how that feels? Don't you think it hurts to see you with her? It _kills_ me every day. You_ know_ how I feel about you!"

He's a jerk. Such a fucking jerk.

"R-Rachel."

He tries to get closer. But she backs away.

"I hurt you. Really bad. A-And _god_, I didn't think I deserved another chance to get to be a part of your life but you gave me one. I thought that being your friend was going to be enough but…"

She trails off and she looks so broken and he really wants to hold her. But he knows that if he moves, she will too. So he stays and waits.

"It's not. I can't _just_ be your friend. I know you have moved on, b-but I haven't and… To do that, I need to not see you for a while."

She's trying to hold it together. He's trying to hold it together. He doesn't cry often, but right now he feels like he's on the edge.

"I-Is that what you want?"

His jaw is tight. Not with anger. He's not angry. He feels like the world is falling apart around him. She sniffles and nods slowly.

"I-I think it's for the best."

He nods a little and quickly wipes one hand over his cheek before he stuffs his hands in his pockets. She says his name quietly, and then she's coming closer. She wipes a lonely tear from his cheek with her knuckles. He looks up at her. She cups his face between her hands and smiles through her tears.

"You and Quinn are going to have a wonderful life together."

Her voice is breaking now. He murmurs her name. She lowers his head and presses her lips against his forehead.

"Goodbye Finn."

She leaves, and he feels like his heart has been ripped out of his chest.

* * *

_June 8__th__ 2020_

Rachel looks herself over in the mirror and smiles. She does some last touches on her hair, curled and gathered over her left shoulder. Her fingers slide over her dress, making sure there aren't any wrinkles on the light fabric. She puts on a little more lipstick, and inspects her teeth. She smiles again and reaches for the bouquet on the table. Almost done. There's a knock on the door, and her daddy peaks inside.

"Is the bride ready for her big entrance?"

Rachel smiles and turns to Tina, handing her the flowers. She adjusts the veil on her friend's head.

"What do you say, Tina? Ready to become Mrs. Puckerman?"

Tina beams.

"You bet."

* * *

The wedding ceremony is breath taking. She's the maid of honor and gets to stand in the front right next to Tina. Noah's vows are beautiful, and when they share their first kiss and he lifts Tina off the ground and spins her around, Rachel is once again amazed by the man he's become. To think he's the same guy she was trying to protect her friend from 8 years ago.

She smiles and claps her hands eagerly and there are tears in her eyes because it's a wedding and it's a crime not to cry at those. The newlywed couple begin to walk and she follows behind. She doesn't see him until she's nearing the doors. Her heart does a small jump. He sends her a small smile. She bites her bottom lip before she gently smiles back.

She should have expected to see him. He was friends with Noah in High school, and even though they didn't stay in touch like she and Tina did, it's not a surprise that he's attending his wedding. She tries not to think about it too much. She's moved on. At least doing her best to. Noah's cousin has been showing interest in her during the planning of the wedding. But now when she meets his flirty gaze across the room at the wedding party, she finds that her heart doesn't react to him.

There is no flutter. No jump. No Finn.

Just as his name shows up in her mind, she feels a familiar, warm hand on the small of her back. Her skin tingles. She closes her eyes. She never did move on, did she?

"Would you like to dance?"

His voice is soft, gentle. Like he's preparing himself for a no. She smiles a little.

"You don't dance, remember?"

She knows that he's smiling. His breath is warm against her ear.

"I guess you don't know me as well as you thought you did."

She turns her head gently and meets his warm gaze. Her heart flutters. She places her hand in his.

"One dance."

* * *

They are panting once they reach the bed. She tosses the tie onto the ground and starts pushing his shirt off his shoulders. He already has her dress pooled around her waist and works the clasp of her bra open. She breathes heavily into his mouth as her dress drops and he lifts her off the floor. She falls onto the mattress and bounces a few times, making her giggle. Finn grins from his spot by the foot of the bed. He makes to crawl onto it, but she stops him.

"Pants, off."

Her voice is breathy and soft, and she's on her knees now, undoing his black pants. Her eyes are dark as they lock with his, and she shivers a little when he moans. Her fingers run along his thick erection and she peppers kisses over his chest. He murmurs her name and cups her face, stops her. Her hand comes to rest on his abdomen instead, and she looks into his soft eyes. Her heart feels like it's about to burst.

"What?"

"I love you."

Her breath catches in her throat, and for a moment she wonders if she's dreaming. If he's really there. She touches his face. His skin is warm and a little scruffy and he's there, he's real. He kisses her thumb. Her lip trembles.

"I l-love you too."

She has never seen him look so happy in the 8 years she's known him. She traces the dimple on his cheek. He kisses her and presses her down onto the mattress.

* * *

_June 8__th__ 2021_

"Finn, where are we going?"

He smiles and keeps his eyes ahead. He knows she's getting impatient. They are in Lima for the annual barbeque after all and he drove by her house five minutes ago.

"We're just making a quick stop somewhere else, babe."

He glances at her and sees her frown in thought. He chuckles and reaches for her hand. Her face softens and she brings his hand to her mouth, kissing it sweetly before she wraps it into both of her own.

"You're lucky I love you."

He smiles.

"Oh, I know."

That earns him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Finn, we can't just break into someone else's backyard! Like you said, Noah's family doesn't even live here anymore!"

He laughs and pushes the gate open.

"I asked. It's okay."

She stares at him like she's afraid her boyfriend has been replaced by an alien.

"You asked? Why would you… What are we even doing here?"

He takes her hand and tugs her with him. She follows a little reluctantly, glancing towards the house. He stops walking and turns to her with a crooked smile. His thumb runs over her forehead, soothing out her frown.

"Don't be so nervous."

She relaxes a little but still sighs and looks towards the house.

"Finn, this feels very weird, I don't under-"

She trails off when he gets down on one knee.

"Baby?"

Her voice is small, shocked. He gets the small box out from his pocket. Rachel's eyes grow wide.

"O-Oh my god."

He already feels himself get a little choked up as she covers her mouth with her hand, her eyes wet with tears. He takes her other hand in his.

"9 years ago, I met this girl. This… Amazing, beautiful and crazy talented girl. And she changed my life."

Rachel sniffles and he squeezes her hand.

"She kissed me on this actual spot. But it wasn't the right time. But I always knew that one day, it would be. From that moment, I knew that I was going to marry her. I just didn't know when. But I do now."

He opens the box. Rachel whimpers.

"One day is today. So, Rachel B-Berry, will you marry me?"

She is crying. He worries for a second that she will say no. But then she's cupping his face and kissing him, whispering yes over and over again.

* * *

_June 8__th__ 2022_

"I want to have a baby."

She whispers the words softly against his lips as she straddles him on the huge bed in their wedding suite. His tux and her dress are neatly folded over a chair. She still has the veil on her head. He removes it slowly and pushes her hair back from her face.

"Now?"

His voice is as soft as his eyes. She will never get tired of having him looking at her like that. Like she is his entire world.

"Now."

He flips them around and starts kissing her.

* * *

_Inspired by the book/movie One Day._


End file.
